Harry Potter ,and the dimension trio orbs
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Harry Potter finds out about a new world outside of the cupboard that his Uncle,and Aunt forced him into. A new Marvelous world with pokemon. But there are evil forces planning to take over. It is up to Harry ,his new friends,and their pokemon to stop a villainous team from trying to steal the orbs of the dimensional Trio. Book one of seven. Pairing see inside. MultiCrossover
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter, and the Dimensional trio orbs **

_Pokemon attacks _

_**non Human Languages,and Masked voices **_

Letters,books,and Newspapers

**Pokedex**

(A/N Harry PotterxpokemonxMarvel (movie universe)x Marvel agents of Shield Pairings HarryxHermionexJean GreyxMaryJane Watson AU Fem Thor Major Team Hydra,and Ron bashing)

**Harry is introduced to the Marvelous region,and Harry's starter Pokemon.**

Harry Potter a just recently turned eleven year old child woke up when a loud crash could heard through the door of his cupboard door. He lived in Little Whinging town of the Surrey region.

"How dare you break in to this house!",Shouted his Uncle Vernon

"I am 'ere to get Harry Potter ,and I will get out of here.",boomed a loud strange voice.

"You are not allowed here with those filthy creatures. The boy is forbidden to leave this area by order of our government.",Screech Harry's aunt Petunia

"Champion Fury, Headmaster ,and Pokemon researcher Professor Dumbledore have a documentation that if your government does not hand over Harry that not only the Marvelous region will be after them ,but Kanto,Kalos,Unova,Sinnoh,Hoenn,and Johto will as well.",Shouted the stranger.

"I am here.",shouted Harry in cupboard after he realized that could leave this abusive house hold .

"Harry back away form the door. Fang use_ Mega punch._",said the stranger

"Granbull.",said a deep growling voice just before the door broke down .

Harry crawled out the now empty door frame to see a large pink bulldog creature,and a man that was easily three feet taller then Uncle Vernon.

"Harry it has been a long time since I seen you last you were a little guy bouncing on your mum's knee. You may not remember me. I am Rubeus Hagrid Groundskeeper,and Professor of Pokemon Breeding at Hogwarts school of Pokemon Training . Lets get you out of here.",said Hagrid as he returned the pink bulldog in to a red,and white ball.

Harry grab his meager belongs mostly the clothing that were once his cousins that his aunt,and uncle forced on him, as Hagrid leaded Harry to a very large pick up truck .

"Hop in Harry, we got a lot of stuff to do today.",said Hagrid as Harry got in the passenger seat of the pick up truck as Hagrid drive them the fifty miles towards the border of the Surrey region. Harry notice several black suvs following them.

" Who are those guys in the black suvs that are following us?",asked Harry

"Those guys are Shield agents that Champion Fury assigned to make sure that getting you went off with out a problem, and you can call me Hagrid.",said Hagrid

"What is Shield?",asked Harry

"It is a group of elite Pokemon trainers that work on tracking to criminal organizations like Team Rocket,and Hydra. They go in ,and try to arrest them. They also look for strange ,and unknown artifacts to try ,and figure out them. They work under the command of the Elite Four,,and the Champion.",said Hagrid as he turned on to street that said route one to Brooklyn City from Queens town.

"What is the Elite Four,and where are we going to?",asked Harry as he noticed that the Suvs disappeared.

"They are Elite Trainers that are almost as powerful as the Champion. They each specialised in one or two types of Pokemon. Your Mum was an Elite Four member. She specialised in Electric,and Flying types. We are heading to Diagon Mall in Brooklyn to get your school supplies for Hogwarts,and your starter pokemon.",said Hagrid as he pulled in to parking spot at Diagon mall.

"But I don't have any money.",said Harry

"Don't worry your parents were very wealthy.",said Hagrid as he hand are a bank card that said Gringotts trainer's bank,"When we go to the bank take out the max that you can take out right now ,and wait for me at enterance I have to get something for the headmaster."

Hagrid lead to Harry to a white building as soon as they enter the mall. Hagrid walked up to a counter. A short man with large pointy nose said,"Can I help you?"

"Yes Harry Potter has a appointment with is account manager Griphook Slateman, and I need to got to security lock boxes 792,793,and 794.",said Hagrid as he hand over three security keys.

The short man lead them to a door that said Griphook Slateman. After the teller knocked on the door the office owner said,"Enter."

Harry enter the office it had many pictures of different kinds of creatures, including a large picture of a dark purple creature with gems for eyes, and in the corner there was a pair of black birds that had feathers in the form of witches hats on the top of their heads. Harry's account manger was about a foot or so taller then the teller with a less pointer nose.

"I am Griphook Slateman. I have been waiting to meet you Mr. Potter now lets get to business.",said Griphook

It took about ten minutes to explain everything to Harry that relates to his account including the fact that his godfather who ever that is quite often money in to his account. Harry had a limit of 1000000 pokedollars a month withdrawal rate authorized by the Champion,and Harry's parents before their death.

It took another ten minutes of waiting before Hagrid came out of the lock box vault.

"Lets get the long ,but the fun part out of the way lets go get your starter Pokemon. The best place is Olivander's Starters.",said Hagrid as he lead Harry towards a store that in its window was a single Pokeball,

"Ah Mr. Potter. It seem like it was only yesterday when your mother,and father came in to my store to get their starter pokemon. Your father started with a rather mischievous Larvitar. Your mother on the other hand started with a rather prideful,and almost arrogant Shinxs. Now lets try this one a Female Pikachu level five.",said Mr. Olivander, tall man with long white hair as he open a pokeball to reveal a yellow mouse with red cheeks,and a curved lightening bolt tail. The mouse almost attacked Harry before Olivander returned it to it's pokeball.

"Lets try this one a male Ralts level five." as soon as the Ralts was released it almost through Harry through a wall ,but Hagrid caught him.

"Now lets try this one male Houndour level five.",as soon as the black,and tan dog like pokemon it had white bone like features on it's head ,and back was released from it's pokeball it ran up to harry ,and licked his face. Mr. Olivander walked over to Harry,and handed his Houndour's pokeball along with a red machine about the size of cell phone.

"What is this device?",asked Harry after getting his new Houndour of him.

"This is a pokedex it is use not only as a pokemon information tool, but also as a trainer license so carry it with you at all time.",said Mr. Olivander

"Lets see what it says about Houndour.",said Harry as he pointed towards his pokemon.

**Houndour the Dark Pokemon **

**It is a smart enough to hunt in packs. It uses a varity of cires to communicate with others.**

**Dark/Fire type **

**This Houndour knows Leer,Ember,Howl,and Punishment*. **

**note Punishment is an egg move.**

**It is highly curious,and has mild nature.**

**Ability Flash Fire when it is hit with a fire attack it increases special attack power.**

"It is time to go.",said Hagrid as Harry paid Mr Olivander, an average size man with brown hair,and wearing a black business suit enter the door way.

"Hello my name is agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD. The Champion Director Fury wants Harry to take a medical exam. Don't worry about Harry. SHIELD will make sure that Harry will get everything he needs for school ,and gets on the train.",said the recently introduced Agent Phil Coulson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter, and the Dimensional trio orbs **

_Pokemon attacks _

_**non Human Languages,and Masked voices **_

Letters,books,and Newspapers

**Pokedex**

(A/N Harry PotterxpokemonxMarvel (movie universe,and animated universe)x Marvel agents of Shield Pairings HarryxHermionexJean GreyxMaryJane WatsonxDoreenxSabrinaxSerenaxMayxFelica CoulsonxSkye WardxMay Fitzsimmon AU Fem Thor Major Team Hydra,and Ron bashing)

**Medical Exam on the Helicarrier, Getting the rest of Harry's school supplies,Meeting one of Harry's godfathers the gym leader of Baxter City.**

Agent Coulson lead Harry to a red sports car where there was a Pikachu. The pikachu jumped on Coulson's shoulder.

"This is Pikachu. He is my starter much like your Houndour,Harry. Get in we are going to the Helicarrier to get your medical exam then we will return here to get the rest of your school supplies.",said Coulson as he took a seat in the driver's seat. After Harry was buckled he noticed that the car started to rise in to the sky as Coulson drove the car through the air to a large metal aircraft carrier that was flying in the air using four massive turbines . Coulson then landed the car on the runway next to one of the black suvs that Harry saw early in the day.  
"Welcome to the SHIELD Helicarrier. This Facility was designed,and built under the watchful eyes of former Elite four member Howard Stark,and Champion Charlus Potter your grandfather. Follow me to the medical bay ,and stay close.",said Coulson as lead Harry throughout the massive ship. As they walked Harry noticed a large room where he saw a large brown doll like pokemon battling a larger,skinnier version of Houndour,a large metal four legged face with a x in the middle of it ,a Sword carrying a shield,and a larger version of the two birds he saw in Griphook's office.

They finally walked in to the large room with a white cross with a pokeball in the middle of it. Their was several Pink hair women with same eye color wearing nurses outfits ,along with several pink,and cream egged shaped pokemon with eggs on their belly, Pink pokemon with curly ears,and large pink balloons that were wearing nurses hats.

"No Harry you are not seeing things those ladies are Nurse Joys a family of both pokemonn,and human care nurses. The Pokemon are Chansey,Blissey,Audino,Wigglytuff. They help take care of other pokemon,and our agents here. Sorry for not introducing my self. I am Dr. Streiten. Director Fury wanted me to tell you agent Coulson to go see him while I do Harry's medical exam. Now Harry if you would follow me I have a private exam room made for you.",said Dr, Streiten older tan skinned man as he lead Harry to a medium size room .

Meanwhile in Champion Director Nick Fury's office. Agent Coulson was talking to a bald Black man wearing eyepatch,and a black leather Trench Coat.

"Every thing is going well with Harry?",asked the man.

"Yes director Fury ,but he doesn't know about Hydra administer Voldemort's attack that Halloween."said Coulson.

"One of Harry's other godparents will tell him the story before goes to Hogwarts.",said Nick Fury

"Sir ,what about the potential of a team Hydra retaliation by using the Winter Soldier, and the Black Trainer?",asked Coulson  
"You are being reassigned to lead your own team. During the school year you will investigate any 0-8-4s, and anything else like that,but for two months out of the summer your team Harry out to one of the other regions so that way Harry is out of the Marvelous region so that Hydra can not get a good fix on him.",said Fury.

"Who is on my new team?",asked agent Coulson

"Agents May,Ward,Fitz,and Simmons. You will be getting a shield world class jet for this purpose.",said Fury.

"Who will be taking care of Harry the other month?",asked Coulson

"You will meet him while you take Harry shopping for the rest of his supplies.",said Fury.

After an hour of all sort of medical tests Harry ,and Coulson are back at Diagon Mall.

"The first stop will be for your uniform at Madam Malkins Trainers clothing.",said Coulson

After an half hour for a clothing fitting,and picking out other clothings.

"Where to next?",asked Harry as he dragging his new roller trunk.

"The Books,and Attacks store.",said Coulson as he lead Harry towards a store that sign had a Charizard using a Dragon Tail

After Harry got the required books ,and a couple of books on Houndour,and Dark types.

"One more thing. This was on hold for you for a couple of year.",said the Brown Haired Man. He pulled out a couple of boxes, one that said Champion's Heir box,and the other said Elite Four's Heir box.

"Your Godfather,and your mother had these reserved for you since you were born.",said the store owner.

"Thanks Ted.",said agent Coulson

"No problem.",said Ted Tonks as Harry,and Coulson left the store.

After getting some Pokemon food,Pokeballs,and a couple of toys for Harry's Houndour. Agent Coulson took Harry to get some lunch at the food court. Where a Tall blue eye orange rock covered person walked up to the table that they were eating at.

"Harry, May I introduce to you the one of the regions gym leaders.",said Coulson

"I can introduce myself. I am Ben Grimm the Baxter City gym leader, and more importantly I am one of your godfather's.",said Ben

"So Harry is going to stay with you.",said Coulson.

"Yeah Fury thought me,and my wife Janet will make a more stable home then Strange.",said Ben

"Where is Baxter City?',asked Harry

"About 4 hour or so from here,and it is has a lot of rock type pokemon in that area so it is a perfect place for a rock, and ground type gym. About three hours east of the city is Wakanda City.",said Ben

"All of Harry school suppiles are purchased so after Harry eats his lunch you guys can head out.",said Coulson.

As Harry,and his Godfather head to Baxter City, Dr. Streiten gives his findings to Director Fury.

"To start Harry has a severe case of malnurition. He is way under normal weight,and height for a boy his age."said Dr. Streiten

"Any other signs of abuse?",asked Fury starting to get angry at the Dursleys,and the Surrey region.

"Yes several cuts, and burns on his back,and legs, But I can not evaluate mental abuse.",said Dr. Streiten as he hand the director a copy of his findings.

"I will ask for Doc Samson to meet with Harry. Please a copy to the School Matron at Hogwarts.",said Fury.

"Will do is there anything else?",asked the doctor.

"No you may go.",said Fury


End file.
